


Scared

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s acting funny, can Zayn figure out why? Ziam. Mentions of rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

"Liam. You are forever a dick for making me miss my soap operas." "I don't care Zayn, does I look like I do?" "You should. Days of Our Lives and General Hospital are very important to me." "Well, they are stupid. All soap operas are boring and predictable. And anyway, why do you watch them, it's like ever since you-know-what happened, they are all you watch."

"Just because I enjoy my soap operas doesn't mean there is something wrong with me, Liam. What's your problem anyway? Is there a problem?" "No, it's you. Just... oh never mind, what's the use arguing with you? I'll just go over to Harry's or something. Or, in fact, I'm going to bed, i can't stand it any longer." Liam got up and walked into the bedroom, irritated.

"Can't stand what? Liam, don't you walk away from me!" He followed Liam into the other room, arms crossed, "You are bringing up various things and I want answers now. What the hell are you talking about?" "It's nothing, just go and watch your bloody soaps." He put his head under the pillow.

Frowning, Zayn was able to tell that something was truly bothering the other. He sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed, "Look, mate. You clearly are hurting over something. I'd like to know what." "Zayn it's nothing." He looked up at Zayn. "I swear." If only he realized he had tears in his eyes. "You're lying. Tell me the truth." Hesitantly, the Bradford boy placed his hand on Liam's back.

Suddenly, Liam burst into tears. "I'm sorry Zayn! I don't know why I said those things!" He just sat there, crying. "I just... can't..." He sobbed. Zayn was taken back by the sudden outburst, his eyes widening as he tried to think of some way to comfort him. Rubbing his back slowly, he slid a bit closer to him, "I-It's fine! Really! No need to cry, Li! Please don't cry!" It killed Zayn to see the other so upset, and his attempts at trying to help weren't exactly working.

Liam stopped crying, but held on to Zayn, hiccuping. "I'm sorry...." He buried his face in Zayn's shirt. "Please tell me what's wrong, Liam... I am here to help." He patted his head as he spoke in a more gentle tone. Liam shook his head. "I can't, you'll hate me. I can't even remember what happened. I don't know what to say, no one knows."

"Look." Zayn took Liam's chin in his hand, tilting his head up so that their eyes could meet, "I won't hate you. Ever. You know how I told you that I'll stay by you, because you're my friend? Well I meant it."

"I was-I was walked home a couple of months ago and I was alone, Louis was wasted and in the bar so I just left, I shouldn't have left, i should have stayed...." Liam started shakily, looking down to not meet Zayn's eyes. "...What happened, Li." Zayn asked.

"I walked past an alleyway and some bloke pushed me in, I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. He-He...." Liam sobbed, shaking his head. "He did what, Liam? It's okay to tell me. I won't tell anyone." He rubbed his back, letting him lean into his chest.

"Remember when Harry and you found me a few weeks ago, on the porch?, without my pants on?" Liam asked. "...Did he...?" His voice trailed off. It was nearly impossible for him to think that anyone would ever harm Liam in any way, shape, or form. "I told you I was drunk, what a lie...." Liam said, chuckling bitterly.

Zayn remained silent, looking down at his lap. It still wasn't making any sense as to why anyone would try and do something like that to Liam. The only thing he could do now was hold him tightly, pulling him into a hug, "I am so sorry...I am so sorry I wasn't there..."

"Now, I'm paying the price for it." Liam said, closing his eyes, trying to stop crying. "I-I... I don't understand. How are you paying the price now?" Zayn placed a gentle kiss to Liam's head, trying to be careful with every movement he did.

"You won't believe me." Liam said sharply. "I've been hiding it, but I know you won't believe me."

"I will accept whatever it is, Liam. I promise." Zayn said.

Liam hesitantly snuggled into Zayn, only one part of his body reaching Zayn's a bit more before all of them. His body was inches away, but there was something pressed against Zayn, but what... Zayn glanced down at him, blinking his eyes in disbelief, "Li...?"

Liam's shirt was pulled tight against his stomach, revealing a small but noticeable bump. Liam just hid his head, crying softly. "How...How though? That doesn't make any sense?"

"See, I knew you'd say that!" Liam said, pushing Zayn off the bed and turning around to cry more.  
With a loud thump, he was now on the floor, still baffled, "No no, I believe you! It's just...I don't understand!" Liam ignored him, sobbing into his pillow. He felt his stomach flip and he got to the toilet before he puked into the bowl. He had gotten too upset and stressed out so now it was making him sick, he hoped he would be fine in a few mins.

This was equally as stressing to Zayn as it was to Liam, because in all honesty he doesn't understand any of this. "Wait! Where does it even come out?!"

Liam was too busy being sick to answer him, moaning as more puke came up.

"H-Hey...! Liam? Are you alright in there?" He crawled over to the bathroom, sitting outside the door. Liam's weak "No..." was all Zayn needed to hear.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, softer than before.

"No..." Liam came out of the bathroom shaking severely, eyes half-closed. "I think you need rest, Liam...Get to bed."

Liam mumbled something and fell into the bed, making sure not to fall on his stomach. He lied down and tried to shift around, getting comfortable. Zayn threw the covers over Liam, watching him carefully; mainly because he was concerned, "Will you be okay...?"

"Can-can you stay Zayn?" Liam said, looking up at him desperately. "Please?"

"Of course I can..." The raven-haired male slipped into the bed next to Liam, placing his hand gently on his stomach and rubbing carefully. Liam sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Zayn.

"This will all get sorted out one day, I promise, i’ll find this guy and bash his head in." He mumbled as he got comfortable. "I hope so..." Liam said sleepily. "Goodnight Zayn, I love you." Liam said, surprising Zayn and falling asleep. "I love you too...So much..." Zayn couldn't help but to smile as he fell into a deep sleep.

As long as he was around, Zayn would make sure Liam was okay.


End file.
